Mlp: Nightmare Moon: My little Maleficent
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Based of Disney's movie, Maleficent, princess Luna was betrayed by her sister, Celestia and punishes her by turning into Nightmare Moon and curseing her sister's dautgher, Princess Fluttershy, into iternal sleep. But what happens when she ends up loving her niece?
1. The start of our story

Settle down and we shall tell an old tale anew, the tale of the sleeping pony. Once upon a time there lay two kingdoms that were the worst of neighbors. One was called Equestria, it was ruled by the Lord Tirek and the other was called the Everfree forest, and it had no king, it was said that a valiant hero, or a villain would one day bring these kingdoms together. Now in the Everfree, there, in a broken castle, lived a fun loving spirit, you might take her for a filly, but she was no filly, she was a alicorn.

Little 12 year old Luna flew from the ruins and gave a laugh as she flew higher. "Tia! Oh Tia? Where are you?" She giggled. She looked all around her. "Iron Will, have you seen Tia?" She asked, zooming to a minotaur. "Iron Will has not seen Celestia today." It said. "Thanks anyway!" The little alicorn said, flying away. Then, Three little breezies flew quickly to her. Their names were Apple bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. "Princess L-" Sweetie Belle, the white unicorn brezzie interrupted Applebloom. "I want to tell her! I want to! It's my turn!" She whined. "Yeah, Applebloom, it's my turn!" Scootaloo cried. "What?!" Sweetie Belle gasped. "Girls! Just tell me what's going on!" Luna said. "Your sister, Celestia… She's been out of the borders!" Applebloom cried. "HEY!" Scootaloo and Sweetie yelled as Luna zoomed away. "Man! Why can't we have alicorn magic?" Applebloom grumbled.

Luna landed near the edge of the borders just as a white alicorn filly with a pink mane came in, looking back at the kingdom she had left. "Hide and go seek, huh? You should hide where you're _allowed_ to go." Her little sister huffed. Celestia gasped. "Oh… Hi, Luna…" She whispered. "Tia! We promised our parents we wouldn't go to Equestria! It's dangerous! You would think I'm the older sister." Luna said, hugging Celestia. She screamed when her fur touched something on her sister. "Are you okay?!" Tia cried, holding her little sister's hoof. She saw a major burn and breathed in. "Your bracelet… It hurt me…" Luna whispered, nodding to a golden bracelet with a dark pink star on it. Celestia looked down. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, taking it off. She threw it back into the Equestria borders. "Thanks…" Luna muttered, rubbing her burn. "Don't do that, silly!" Celestia giggled. "I love you, Tia." Her little sister whispered. "I love you, Luna… I'm sorry I keep sneaking away, not a proper princess thing to do, is it?" The elder asked, nuzzling Luna. "Nope!" The little alicorn said. "Excuse me?" Celestia gasped, pretending to be alarmed. "Oh, so sorry, m'lady!" Luna giggled. "My dear princess Luna _do_ try to be," Celestia snorted. "More delicate!" She finished. The other girl suddenly threw a pile of mud at her sister, landing it in her. "Delicate? Ha ha ha! The princess of the night shall do no such thing!" Suddenly, Celestia pushed Luna into the mud. "Nor shall the princess of the sun!" She cried. The girls giggled together, and for once, it seemed as though nothing in the world could break it. But it was not to be.

 **I know this first chapter is short, but I want to do it a certain way**


	2. Battle and Betrayal

_Celestia and Luna always played together, but the elder often snuck away to the other kingdom and stayed. It started a day, a week away, then years. Luna didn't see her sister and her stays at home became less, until she stopped coming back._

 _In her sister's absence, Luna, since she was the eldest and powerfulest of them all, became protector of the Everfree. She still wondered about her sister every day when the sun rose and set, for that was Celestia's job, therefore had to be alive. Luna's was to start and end the night. She never knew until later that her sister longed to be in a land with ponies like herself and where her talent could be recognized, for that is what greed does. Unless most of it is dispatched, for it is okay to feel greed every once in a while, it can consume a creature. But she didn't know it, and was about to find out, because Lord Tirek had heard of this forest and it's odd and mysterious creatures. He wished to steal their magic_

"There it is, ponies. The mysterious Everfree forest! The creatures it holds must have much power, for the pony told me so! Well, I say burn their home to the ground and find them!" Terik cried. Luna looked up from her flight and saw the ponies. " _Who_ are they?" She growled.

Luna landed gracefully on a tree branch. "Come no further!" She boomed in her royal voice to the army.

Tirek looked up. "A alicorn…" He whispered. "Little pony! I can steal magic from any creature I want! Do you really think you can beat me?" He laughed. Luna narrowed her eyes. "The princess of the night shall give thouh one more chance!" She cried. "Leave." She growled. "How dare you oppose me, you winged brat!" Tirek spat. "You do not out rule me, you beast." Luna said. The lord looked to a guard. "Bring her to me." He said. Luna gasped. "Creatures of the shadows! Fight with me now!" She cried. The creatures arose and the army screamed. Timberwolves snarled, and a tatzlwurm burst out the ground, screeching. "Um…" A guard whispered. "ATTACK!" Lord Tirek screamed. The creatures ran and fought. Luna flew down and thrashed the ponies with her wings. She fired her magic and hit many. She laughed triumph but Tirek struck her to the ground. Luna screamed in pain and fell back, but first using a blast of magic at the lord. The princess saw that on his armor, was a pink star. She had seen that stone before and realized that was like the one Celestia had been wearing ever so long ago. She watched as the army left, their injured ruler in tow and she sighed, rubbing her burn. "Oh dear…" She sighed.

"As you can all see… I am dying." Tirek coughed, looking around at his servants. One was a teen alicorn with a flowing pink mane. "I need to chose a heir and a wife for my son, Sombra… I need one of you to destroy the childish teenager from the Everfree." The lord growled. "What is it's name, sir?" A pony asked, tentatively. "Her name is Luna… She calls herself a princess of the night…" Tirek coughed. Celestia's insides went cold. Maybe, she could become the queen, then the ponies would be happy again, right? But she didn't want to kill her little sister for it! It was for a good cause though, the ponies were miserable under Tirek and probably Sombra too! "Um, sir…" She piped up.

Later, Luna was sitting in her castle when there was a knock at the door. She opened it hesitantly. "Tia?" She gasped. "Oh Luna!" Celestia cried, hugging her sister. "Tia, I thought I-" Luna's sister put a hoof to her mouth. "We've got a lot to catch up on…" She whispered. Luna nodded. And so, the years faded away and Luna realized why she left and forgave her for what she did.

That night, Luna snored softly and Celestia smiled. She remembered this, it was like when she and her little sister slept together and played together and… No, she had a job to do. She sighed and breathed in, charging up her horn, one short blast and it would all be over. She growled at her weakness when she couldn't do it. "Little sister, I'm so sorry…" The princess whispered, realizing what she must do. She took a small vial out and used her magic. A bright blue, powerful magic drained from Luna as she slept and Celestia put a lot of it into a bottle. "I'll leave you with some… I'm sorry again, Luna." She said, planting a single kiss on her sister's cheek and matting that part of her fur with a tear. She ran off, ready to become Equestria's queen and rule over the citizens justly, or what she thought was.


	3. Spike

The next day, when she awoke, Luna looked around her. "Tia?" She yawned. She slowly flew up but gasped as she fell abruptly. "What?" She cried, trying to use her magic to teleport, but could not. "Tia…. She… NO!" She screamed, collapsing into a heap and started a passionate sobbing.

Later, Luna growled harder and suddenly a dark blue surrounded her. All of her love gone, the magic turned her into a creature of darkness, Nightmare Moon.

Later, sitting all alone with trying her new magic, for some of it increased, when she heard small sound. She looked up and saw a small puppy with purple fur and green ears. It barked. "Go away…" She said. The dog whimpered and slowly trotted away.

A few seconds later, the dark alicorn heard a distressed bark and looked up. She peeked from a corner and saw two stallions had caught the little puppy in a net. "Hmmm… Into a dragon…" She whispered, lighting her horn. Suddenly, the dog turned into a baby purple dragon with green scales. The stallions screamed and ran and the dragon screamed as well. Nightmare Moon stepped out and looked up at her. "What have you done to my adorable self?" He asked. "Simple, I turned you into a dragon, and saved your life!" The alicorn huffed. "Y-you did?!" He gasped. "I'm sorry.. I can help you and stuff!" The dragon cried. "Fine, I need you to be my spy, what's your name?" Nightmare Moon asked. "Spike." Spike answered.

Spike, now a puppy had been taken into the castle by a kind servant maid, Rarity and they watched together as Celestia was crowned queen of Equestria. Soon after, Spike ran back to Nightmare Moon. "Well?" She asked. "Your sister, Celestia, she has become queen of Equestria." He whispered. "She would have become queen of the Everfree and I her heir if she would have stayed." Nightmare Moon whispered. "Yet she chose their side…" She growled. Suddenly a blue beam filled the air and she screamed in fury. Celestia looked out the throne room window. "What have I done to you, Luna?" She asked.

As the alicorn strode through the Everfree, the creatures backed away from the alicorn. She made a throne with her magic and sat in it, with the creatures bowed. "But I am the queen now." She whispered.

Many days later, Spike watched a servant girl run in. "It's a girl!" She cried. The other seamstresses along with Rarity screamed in excitement and ran out of the room. "A girl? A _royal_ baby?!" Spike gasped.

"Um… Hey there!" Spike stuttered to Nightmare Moon. "What is it?" She groaned. "Oh! Um, nothing really! But… er, there may be a slight arrange-" Spike was cut off by a glare from the alicorn. "What _arrangement_?" She growled. "Your sister, she has had a daughter…" Spike whispered. "There is going to be a celebration for her, a christening." He said. " A celebration for a little filly… How wonderful." The alicorn laughed.


	4. The curse on the Princess

_All sorts of things came to the Christening, including three little breezies._

"Is that the baby?" Scootaloo whispered, nudging Applebloom. "I love babies!" Sweetie sighed. They bowed to King Sombra and Queen Celestia. "Hello, your royaltynesses!" Applebloom said. "Hey, your majesty's!" Scootaloo cried. "Can we see the baby now?" Sweetie Belle asked. Her friends gave her a glare. "What? I like babies!" The breezie whispered. Celestia looked at the door. "Celestia, my dear, they have gifts for our daughter." Sombra said. "Oh! Um, of course, my dears." Celestia said. The girls flew up to the cradle and gave a cued "Awww!". A little yellow pegasus with a rose pink mane gurgled up at them. "Sweet Fluttershy, I wish for you the gift of beauty inside and out." Applebloom whispered, blowing yellow flower petals on the princess, who looked frightened at first but when she realized what they were, she gasped and giggled, batting at them playfully. "My gift is that you will always be kind and happy for all of your days, little princess." Scootaloo said, directing pink butterflies at the girl who let out a sneeze when one landed on her muzzle but still cuddle them as they nested in her mane. Sweetie Belle flew up and started with, "Darling baby, I wish for you to forever be graceful." She started to blow light green leafs on the child but the door flung open. The ponies gasped and parted as Nightmare Moon entered. "Sister?" Celestia whispered. "Well, well, what a glittering assemblage, Queen Celestia." The dark alicorn said, looking around. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry…" Then she glanced at the trio of breezies. "How quaint… even the rabble." She whispered. Then, she turned to her elder sister and her husband. "I must say, I feel quite upset, not being invited to my own niece's christening!" She sighed. "You're not welcome…" Celestia whispered. Nightmare Moon narrowed her eyes. "What a _awkward_ situation." She growled. "You mean, You're not offended?" Sombra asked. "Why no! And to show I bear no ill will, I shall give a gift to the child." The alicorn said, turning to the cradle. "No! We don't want your gift!" Celestia cried. The breezies flew in front of the royal infant. "Stay away from the princess!" Scootaloo growled. "Yes! Stay away!" Applebloom cried. Nightmare Moon only smirked and waved her hoof. The girls gasped as they flung away. As her aunt walked up and gazed at her, little Fluttershy brought up her blanket to her chin and she started to tremble. "Listen well, all of you!" Nightmare Moon called. Magic tranced from her horn and went to the cradle. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her…" The alicorn said, watching the magic swirl around the baby who hid. "That's a wonderful gift…" Sombra said. Nightmare Moon smirked. "Don't do this." Celestia growled. Her sister looked beyond the cradle and saw a spinning wheel. "But…" She whispered. "Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her hoof on the spindle of a spinning wheel and she will fall into a sleep like death!" She cried. The ponies gasped in terror. She looked to her sister. "A sleep she will _never_ awaken from." She said. "No!" Celestia screamed. "Luna! Don't do this! Please!" She sobbed. "Alright… The princess can be awoken from her death sleep," Nightmare Moon said. The queen sighed. "But only by the words of love." Her sister said, gritting her teeth at Celestia, a awful reminder of their past. "This spell shall last till the end of time!" She boomed. "And no power on earth can change it!" She screamed, letting out a burst of magic and flying out, her revenge on her sister complete.

 _Celestia had every spinning wheel broken and burned in the deepest dungeon of the Canterlot Castle. Secretly, she entrusted her little daughter into the care of the kind breezies, in hope to hide the girl from her aunt's horrible curse. And so, the fillies took the princess to a small cottage, to be young Fluttershy's home for sixteen years and a day…._


	5. Watching Fluttershy bloom

_So, Nightmare Moon planted plunderseeds all around the Everfree, in hopes that no pony could ever touch it again. But, the breezies started to raise the young Fluttershy._

They heaved the basket carrying her onto a stump. "Oh! That was exhausting!" Scootaloo groaned. "We need a smaller baby…. Or bigger bodies… Girls! We can turn into ponies remember?" Applebloom cried. They snapped and turned into adult ponies. "Very nice…" Sweetie muttered. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was crying on her little stump but stopped when she saw a small furry animal peek out of the woods at her. The girl giggled and when the puppy went up to her, she grabbed onto it's ears, making it wince. She let go and Spike ran off. The three ponies had gone inside the little cottage, when Sweetie Belle hurryed out. "Fluttershy! You silly filly! Don't hide!" She cried, picking her up with her magic and she glanced around. "You didn't see… _her_ , did you?" She whispered to the baby, who only looked confused. "Poor thing…" Sweetie said, taking the filly inside.

"So, those children have taken our little princess to… a cottage? Ugh! I couldn't stand for one myself! Do they think that the little girl can escape me and my curse forever?" Nightmare Moon laughed. "Spike, take me to their little spot. I believe it's time to have a little visit to my niece…"

Nightmare Moon slowly slipped to the cottage and scoffed at it. "That's so disgusting!" She whispered. Suddenly, she heard a gurgle and turned to a window it had come from. She glanced around and saw right beneath, Fluttershy looking up at her, curious. "Annoying little thing, aren't you?" Her aunt whispered. The baby, for she had forgotten about before, gave a sweet smile at her and giggled. Nightmare Moon gave a gag and looked back. She hissed at the child. The little princess looked frightened for a moment, but smiled again. "I hate you, beastie…" Her aunt muttered. The girl giggled. Nightmare Moon flew away and hid when she heard voices.

The breezies were merely children and didn't really know how to care for a baby. As Fluttershy screamed, Nightmare Moon groaned. "I think she's hungry.." Sweetie Belle said. "Then feed her!" Applebloom cried, handing Scootaloo some carrots. She ran over and placed them on Fluttershy's blankets. "There! Go on!" Scootaloo said. The baby looked at the carrots in confusion. "Well? You _are_ hungry, right?" Fluttershy started to cry again. "That thing's going to starve!" She cried. She saw Spike as a puppy, grab little daisies and ran up to the princess. "Idiot!" The alicorn creid. Spike dropped the flowers onto the filly's blanket. The girl started to eat and gave a grateful look to the puppy, kissing it on the nose.

Celestia looked out the window and sighed. "Your majesty. We tried to bring down the wall, but it's undefeatable.." A guard said. Celestia turned to him, for hatred filled her. "I don't care! Nothing is undefeatable, try again." She growled. Suddenly, something shined. She looked over and saw a pink star stone. "Wake the element makers also…" She whispered.

Six years later, Nightmare Moon delighted as she commenced the breezies into a fight after she had fired a shot at them. Six year old Fluttershy sighed then looked up and saw a yellow butterfly. She gasped and giggled, leaping up to chase it. Nightmare Moon saw and watched her niece run towards a cliff, but the girl was so distracted that she didn't notice. "Look," The alicorn said to Spike in puppy form. He looked and barked frantically. Nightmare Moon sighed and turned him into a dragon. "What?" She asked. "Save her!" Spike cried. "I'd love to see her die quick." The queen groaned. Suddenly, she heard Fluttershy's frightened scream. The princess gasped as a ball of magic surrounded her and put her back to the ground. "What? She was going to… nevermind." Nightmare Moon muttered.

A few minutes later, Nightmare Moon had changed Spike back to a puppy and was about to leave when she heard a twig crack behind her. She snapped her head to the sound. Little Fluttershy gasped and hid behind her mane. "Oh… You." The alicorn sighed. "Hello…" Fluttershy whispered. The princess glanced up and saw Spike on her back. "Puppy!" She cried, running up. She tried to fly onto her back but was a weak flier and fell. Nightmare Moon sighed and used her magic to lift the filly up onto her back. "Yay!" She whispered, hugging Spike. Nightmare Moon took her off and took the filly close to her. "Fluttershy grabbed her horn and looked at the alicorn curiously. The alicorn put her down. "Go away, I don't like fillies!" She growled as the princess hugged her. The girl looked up. "Bye bye!" She said, trotting away.

 _Fluttershy grew in both grace and beauty, just as Nightmare Moon had said, far away from the drafty castle that she remembered not. And as the seasons changed and the flowers bloomed, so did she._


	6. the Breezie Godmother and her Curse

Nightmare Moon watched from afar as fifteen year old Fluttershy bandage a deer's leg. "There! All better?" She asked. The deer nodded in a certain way. "But, of course!" Fluttershy giggled. The way she knew this speech was her cutie mark, which had came a few years before.

When Fluttershy was ten years old, she had seen that all the animals had vanished for some reason and went off looking for them. The reason they left was Nightmare Moon had yelled very harshly at a minotaur who messed up. But the young princess didn't know this and found the animals, after she soothed them out, she realized it was her special talent and three pink butterflies appeared on her flank.

But now that she was older, Fluttershy often wondered what else was in the world. As she sat in a flower field, she felt somepony watching her. She turned to look into the forest and she squinted when she thought she saw a dark blue something in the trees. The girl looked down and saw a puppy, Spike looking at her. "Oh! Hello, little one!" Fluttershy giggled as he playfully batted at her mane. "Silly puppy!" Fluttershy said. The dog ran away and the princess called, "Where are you going, little friend?" And followed it.

They stopped at the wall of thorns and Fluttershy shivered. "In there? You sure you want in there?" She whispered to the puppy. He nodded and the princess slowly stepped closer. Spike ran to the trees.

Nightmare Moon, who had been watching her try to push away the vines, whispered, "Curious little pony…" Spike looked up at her and whined. "Fine, good job bringing her here, now let's see what she does…" But Fluttershy wasn't the only pony wanting to get through the wall. Nightmare Moon saw a group of soldiers heading Fluttershy's way. "Is that her? Nightmare Moon?" A guard asked. Fluttershy took off the hood of her cloak and the group sighed. "No, just a silly peasant mare." Said another. Nightmare Moon stepped out from her hiding and the guards screamed. Fluttershy looked up and gasped. The alicorn paid her no mind however and used her magic to levitate the guards around and she laughed in her malice and flung them straight to the castle. "I hope they tell Tia hello!" She sighed. She turned to a little gasp. Fluttershy looked shocked to see her and was standing silent. Suddenly, the alicorn blew some yellow sparkling dust on her niece. The girl gasped then drifted to sleep, lifting off the ground. "I wonder…." Her aunt said, watching the princess float.

A few minutes later, the creatures watched in wonder as Nightmare Moon lead the pretty stranger through the woods. She hid in the trees with puppy Spike and gently put the girl to the ground a little distance away.

When Fluttershy awoke, she stood and gasped in the beauty of the forest. "Oh my…" She breathed. Suddenly, many creatures that the girl didn't know of ran out to greet her. "Hello there!" She giggled. Then a group of glowing lights came up to her and she realized they were glowing breezies. The princess petted a timberwolf and a breezie landed on her other hoof. Suddenly, they ran away as quickly as they could when they saw something in the trees.

The girl saw a dark blue mist around a tree. "I know you're there… Don't be afraid…" Fluttershy whispered. A dark laugh came. "I'm not afraid." The voice said. "T-then come out…" The mare trembled. "Then you'll be afraid…" Nightmare Moon said. "No I won't… Or I might, but I promise I won't scream!" Fluttershy pleaded. The alicorn walked out and the princess fell back, covering her mouth. "Didn't I tell you?" Her aunt groaned. Fluttershy stood and took a breath in. "I know who you are." She stated plainly. "Do you?" Nightmare Moon said, practically daring her to go. "You're my brezzie godmother!" The princess cried. Her aunt was taken aback, she thought the girl meant the curse casting part, but no. "What?" She asked. "Breezie godmother! You've been watching over me my whole life, protecting me like from that cliff when I was younger! I've always known you were there." Fluttershy said, smiling. "How?" The alicorn asked, glancing a look of confusion to Spike hidden in a bush. "That blue mist, it followed me ever since I was small. Wherever I went, that mist was always with me!" Fluttershy giggled. Spike leapt out and the princess went up to him. "I remember you, silly puppy." She said, kissing him on the nose. "This is Spike, he's probably eager to meet you." Nightmare Moon said, changing him back to a dragon. Fluttershy looked confused at first, but smiled. "Hello Fluttershy, I've known you since you were a little one." Spike said, kissing the girl's hoof. "Oh." Fluttershy sighed, looking around. "It so beautiful! I've always wanted to come-" Her aunt blew the sleeping dust over her before she could hug her. "Well, you didn't need to do that!" Spike muttered. "Didn't you see how excited she was getting?" Nightmare Moon groaned. "Yes! Maybe you two could hang out sometimes, you _are_ her breezie godmother." Spike winked. "Perhaps, every once in awhile… Maybe…"

Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon saw each other once a month, the princess looked forward to it every time. Then it became once a week, then every day. The alicorn liked being around Fluttershy. They picked strange flowers together and fed the hungry animals. Fluttershy often played with the creatures of the Everfree, they adored her. One night, Fluttershy was giggling at a joke Spike made when a splatter of mud hit her mane. She gasped and turned to see a embarrassed diamond dog. The girl squealed in delight and threw mud at him. The other creatures and the young princess fought playfully until some mud hit Nightmare Moon. Her niece blushed and Spike started to chuckle. Fluttershy squealed as her aunt hurdled a pile at her. They landed breathless later and Fluttershy giggled. Nightmare Moon laughed as well but stopped. She looked at her niece and noticed that she possessed beauty and that she was kind and happy all the time. And even though the gift hadn't been given, she was graceful, even when mud fighting. The alicorn wondered if her own gift would be fulfilled. She knew it was impossible for it not to, unless….

That night, Fluttershy laid quiet in her bed and snored softly. "Goodnight, beastie…" Nightmare Moon whispered, using her magic to lift the covers closer on the girl. After all their time together, the aunt decided that the curse shouldn't happen, she wouldn't let her young niece fall asleep forever, not now, not ever. She transported herself in the mare's room. She walked up to the bed. "I revoke the curse, let it be no more…" She whispered. Dark blue drained from Fluttershy, slowly. "I revoke the curse, let it be no more." The alicorn said. The magic still drained. "I revoke my curse! Let it be no more!" She yelled. Suddenly, the blue stopped draining, it stood still. "I revoke my curse! Let it be no more! Let it be no more!" Nightmare Moon sobbed. The magic exploded in her face and she watched in horror as it went back into the sleeping mare. Suddenly the end of her gift echoed back to her. "This curse will last til the end of time, no power on earth can change it…."

"No…." The alicorn whispered. She looked to her niece and for once, she let herself cry.


	7. The Chaos prince and the hidden princess

"Do you have powers, godmother? All the other creatures do…" Fluttershy asked, petting a timberwolf. "I have powers, but not much… You see, they can only do…. Minor things… foolish, silly things that I can sometimes regret." The alicorn sighed, looking into Fluttershy's concerned eyes. "Was it scary? How high could you go? Did you cast a lot of spells?" The girl asked. "It wasn't too scary, and I could fly up to the clouds, to the moon and back!" Nightmare Moon sighed. "I used to raise the moon even…" She said. "But, isn't that queen Celestia's job?" Her niece asked, looking out to the sky. "Yes…." Her aunt whispered. "If it wasn't a bother, can you teach _me_ to fly like that, godmother? To the clouds and beyond?" The young mare asked, looking excited. "I thought you didn't like heights, dear." Nightmare Moon said. "I don't really, but maybe you can help me come over it, maybe in baby steps?" The princess asked. "Most of my powers were stolen a long time ago…." Her aunt sighed.

"When Luna's plan on my daughter fails, she will come for me…" Celestia whispered. "My darling wife, perhaps I can be of some assistance to you?" A dark voice asked. "Sombra! You frightened me!" Tia gasped, turning to her husband. "I'm sorry, my dear. But maybe, the way to get rid of this silly little curse your sister put on our lovely daughter, is simply to kill that alicorn and our princess shall be home with us!" Sombra cooed. "K-kill?" Celestia gasped. "Yes, that is the only way." Sombra growled. "I… I need to think about this, Sombra…. Curses aren't that simple!" Celestia sighed, pushing him away. "But of course! I'm only trying to do what's best for you!" Sombra chuckled.

Nightmare Moon watched her young niece play with Spike and the tatzlwurm licked her face. "Fluttershy? Come here, please!" She called. The princess looked up from giving Spike a belly rub. She ran up. "Sit down." She did. "Fluttershy, there's something I need to tell you." Nightmare Moon said. "What is it?" Fluttershy whispered. "There is a evil in this world…. And I cannot keep you from it…." Nightmare Moon said. "I'm almost sixteen, godmother." Fluttershy said. "I can take care of myself." She assured her. "I understand. But… Fluttershy…. I must tell you…" The girl interrupted her. It had been clear she had been daydreaming. "I already have a plan!" She gushed. "When I'm older, I'm going to live here, with you in the Everfree! Then, we can look after each other!" She cried. Nightmare Moon realized something. If Fluttershy was here, there would be no spinning wheels and she could protect her from the curse! "You don't have to wait till you're older. You can live here now." She said. "Then I will!" Fluttershy gasped. "Oh! I'll sleep in a pretty tree, I love trees! And I'll eat berries and black nuts and all the little creatures and big creatures, and oh, everything will be my friends!" She cried, twirling around. "I'm so excited!"

"Aunties… I'm almost sixteen now, and...well…I need a life of my own…." Fluttershy paused. "No. No! Of course not, I love you very, very much…. But it's time to say goodbye. You've been very good to me, except the time were you accidentally fed me spiders…" She whispered. Suddenly, she heard a chuckle in the trees behind her. "W-who's there?" The girl gasped. "They fed you… Spiders?!" A voice said, then burst into laughter. "Who at-" The mare was interrupted by a plate appearing before her, spiders crawled from it. Suddenly, a creature appeared before her. Fluttershy recognized him as a thing of many animals. "Um… Hello…" She whispered. "Yes, I'm afraid I need to get to the castle, tell me where it is?" The thing asked. Fluttershy gasped as he snapped his fingers and the clouds turned to cotton candy. "Wow…" She whispered. "Oh right, you silly ponies don't like that stuff! You love your sense making world!" The creature sighed. "No. I think it's pretty!" Fluttershy giggled. The creature stared at her with his jaw open. "Really?" He asked. "Of course! It's nice…." The princess said. "Well then…" He chuckled. He snapped his fingers and the forest clearing changed. The trees into candy canes, rocks into gumdrops, and the grass turned to peppermint swirls. "It's wonderful! Oh, did… you have to go to the palace?" She asked. "Oh! Um… I suppose, but I don't really want to take over anymore, now that I've meet you.." The draconequus realized his mistake. "Take over?" Fluttershy gasped. "Um… no….. Well, I have to go now…" He said. "Wait!" The pony creid. "Yes?" Fluttershy bit her lip. "What's your name?" She asked. "Discord, prince of chaos." He said. "Oh! Your majesty!" The pegasus said, bowing. "What's yours?" The draconequus asked. "Fluttershy...Peasant girl of Equestria." Fluttershy whispered. "Hello, Fluttershy…Well, I best be off!" Discord said, snapping and now on a tiny scooter. "Goodbye.." He said. He was about to kick off when Fluttershy gasped. "Will you be back this way?" The prince looked surprised but took her hoof and they locked eyes. "Nothing could stop me…" Fluttershy blushed. "Oh, well we'll see each other soon." She said. "Very soon, my dear." The prince said, kissing her hoof. "Goodbye, Discord." Fluttershy whispered. "Goodbye for now…" Discord rode off. The young princess sighed, a smile on her face. "Goodbye…"

In the king's chambers, Sombra paced back and forth. "Sombra, my love. I have made a decision…" Celestia whispered, peeking in. "Yes?" The king sighed in relief. "I will… do what you suggest… but do you really think this will stop the curse?" His wife asked. "But of course!" Sombra said, pushing her out. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow! It is a very big day." He said. Once he had slammed the door shut, he darkly chuckled. "Soon, once I have her sister out of the way, Celestia will be backstabbed, as I call it, and I shall leave her to rot in a cell!" He told his closest guard. "What about the princess, your majesty? Wouldn't killing Nightmare Moon reverse the curse?" The guard asked. " The princess? Oh please, curses don't fade you idiot! After Tia's out of the way, all that's left is our precious, little Fluttershy. And by tomorrow, her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her hoof on that spindle and she'll be asleep forever and I will rule Equestria!" He laughed.

Sorry for those who I confused! I tried to make Tia the villain but one of my reviews didn't want that or Sombra to die, so I made a new villain and it made more sense to me. Once again, I redid this chapter in some ways so now it's different!


	8. The Sleep Like Death

As Nightmare Moon and Spike watched Fluttershy blush and practically skip away, Spike grinned at the alicorn. "What?" She asked. "That...thing! He's the answer!" Spike squealed. "No.." Nightmare Moon whispered. "Yes! Rember? He can break the spell with true love!" He cried. "I cursed her that way because there is no such thing!" Nightmare Moon sighed. "But Fluttershy's different! That prince could be her only chance!" Spike cried. Nightmare Moon light her horn. "Go ahead! Turn me to whatever you want! I don't care anymore."

"We're leaving tomorrow!" Scootaloo sighed. "No we're not!" Applebloom gasped. Sweetie Bell took a burnt cake out of the oven and said, "But tomorrow is Fluttershy's 16th birthday!" Applebloom groaned. "But Celestia told us to bring her back the day after her birthday!" She cried. "On!" Scootaloo cried.

"After!"

"On!"

"After!"

Suddenly the door opened and Fluttershy stepped in. Her aunties looked at her. "Um.. I need to tell you something…" She whispered. "Oh! What is it, sugar? We're here to listen!" Applebloom said. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this… but tomorrow is my sixteenth birthday…" Fluttershy said. Sweetie Belle nodded and after doing a little drum roll, she showed the burnt cake. The princess looked at it and gave a kind smile. "And I'm leaving home.." She said. The girls gasped and dropped the cake. "Now listen here, young one!" Applebloom growled. "I did not spend sixteen years living in this stupid cottage with these morons," The others gasped, but Applebloom shushed them. "Just for you to ruin it on the last day!" She cried. Fluttershy shivered as her aunt went closer. "Now we're taking you back to your parents and-"

"My parents?!" Fluttershy gasped. "You told me my parents were dead!" She cried. "You.. might want to sit down…" Scootaloo whispered…" Scootaloo whispered.

"Brezzie godmother! Brezzie godmother, I must speak with you!" Fluttershy cried, running into the Everfree. "What is it? Are you hurt?" Nightmare Moon cried. "No! When were you going to tell me I was cursed?!" Fluttershy said, collapsing into her godmother's arms. "You know?" Nightmare Moon asked. "W-who did this to me?! My aunties said her name was… I can't remember it!" Fluttershy cried. "Nightmare Moon…" The alicorn said. The young princess looked up. "I-is that… You? Are you Nightmare Moon?" She whispered. Her aunt said nothing. Fluttershy gasped in horror and started to breathe hard. The alicorn tried to comfort her but the princess pushed her away. "No! Don't touch me!" She choked. She stood and faced Nightmare Moon. "You're the evil in this world! It you!" The girl sobbed and flew away. "Fluttershy!" Nightmare Moon cried. Spike looked out of the bushes. "Find the prince!" She whispered to him.

"King Sombra!" A guard said, interrupting the shadow's planning. "This little urchin is claiming to be the princess!" The guard said. Fluttershy flew past him. "Oh!... Father?"

She asked. Sombra turned to his daughter and smiled. "I told those idiots to keep you until after your birthday." He growled. "No, father! I learned about the curse and-" Sombra interrupted her. "Ah, yes. The curse." He seemed to relish in the word. Fluttershy looked around and frowned. "Where is my mother?" She asked. "Oh… She is gone for the moment but completely safe, my precious girl!" Sombra said. He grabbed her rose pink mane and brushed through it. Fluttershy flinched. "Just like your mother's when she was younger!" The King sighed. "Rarity! Please escort the princess to her room." He said. Fluttershy smiled shyly at the white unicorn. "Right…. Come with me…" Rarity sighed softly, giving a glare to Sombra. The two walked away. The king laughed. "Won't be long now…" He whispered.

"Look at my tiny hooves!" Sweetie Belle squeaked. "Look at mine!" Scootaloo cried. They were now breezies and were flying to the castle. "Girls! Focus! We have to save Fluttershy!" Applebloom cried.

Fluttershy sat all alone in her room. She sighed softly until she felt a pang in her hoof. She looked up and went to her door. Locked. How odd. The princess suddenly heard something. A faint whisper called her name. She looked all over the room and heard another whisper come from a tapestry. " _Fluttershy…_ " it said. She ripped the tapestry away and revealed a door. " _Fluttershy_ …" The whisper said.

Discord was changing a apple to a orange when he heard something behind him. He spun around and snapped at the same time and when he looked, he saw, in Jelo, a dark alicorn and a small, purple dragon. "Let us out!" Nightmare Moon grunted. "And who might you be?" Discord said, observing her with a huge magnifying glass. "Nightmare Moon." The alicorn said. Discord dropped the thing and snapped again. The alicorn was now in a jail cell, in the middle of the forest with Spike and Discord dressed as a cop beside her. "You're under arrest for cursing a baby princess!" He cried. "But Fluttershy needs our help!" Spike cried. Discord stopped making siren noises and looked at the dragon. "Fluttershy?" He asked. Spike nodded, then the draconequus snapped and the baby dragon was in a chair, Discord shined a light in his face. "Really?" Nightmare Moon sighed. "Where is she?" Discord growled. "The castle! She's a princess and about to be placed under a curse!" Spike cried. "And we need your help to save her." The alicorn added. "I'll do it for Fluttershy!" The prince cried, now in a knight costume. "Bring us with you!" Spike said. "Oh fine." Discord groaned, snapping them free they gathered around him, expecting him to teleport. "Oh, no. We're riding in style!" He laughed.

"This is ridiculous! Why am I doing this?" Nightmare Moon painted. She was harnessed up to a golden carriage and Spike was driving in a snazzy suit. Discord looked out the window. He snapped his finger and a golden crown appeared on his head. "I'm a prince! Therefore, I ride in a golden carriage!" He huffed. "But Fluttershy! She's in danger!" Spike cried. "And I must save her! But we have sometime left, don't we?" Discord asked. Nightmare Moon looked to the sky. Today was Fluttershy's birthday and the sank in the sky, a few minutes and it would give into night. "Not much!" Nightmare Moon cried. "Then go!" Discord said, snapping his claw and appearing in the driver seat and took out a whip. "HE HO!" He cried, smacking it against the carriage.

Fluttershy opened the door with no hesitation. A orange earth pony stood right behind it. "Princess?" She gasped. Fluttershy pushed her away and flew past her, hoof leading her. "Oh…" Applejack, the pony sighed. Rarity, who was also in the kitchen looked up. "Applejack, dear, we can't interfere, the king said so!" She whispered. "But I don't want Sombra to rule…." Applejack said. Suddenly, she ran after the princess, but didn't know where she went.

Fluttershy flew through the white laundry, in a sort of trance. " _Fluttershy_ …" The voice said again. She followed it down a stairway. She found herself in a dark dungeon. "Wait! Stop!" A frightened voice cried. The princess woke up from her trance for a few seconds and turned to face a white alicorn. She looked exhausted and her horn was lit. "Who are you?" Fluttershy whispered. "My name is Celestia." The alicorn said. "Queen Celestia?! Are you my mother?" The pegasus asked. The queen nodded. Suddenly, the girl felt another pang in her hoof. " _Fluttershy_ …." Another whisper called. The princess turned and started to walk away again. "No! Fluttershy! Stop!" Celestia cried. She grabbed her daughter's tail and tried to pull her away. Fluttershy kept moving with such force that she pulled away.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Celestia cried. She let go of the sun and now it would sink faster. "Why did I do this to you, Luna? I'm sorry!" Tia sobbed. "This would never have happened if I just wanted to stay!" She whispered.

Fluttershy opened the door to the deepest dungeon and found a room full hundreds, thousands of broken spinning wheels. The princess walked forward and parts of one of the contraptions glowed blue and connected. Fluttershy walked forward to it and it set on the ground. The spindle started to glow blue and she felt entranced. The girl lifted her hoof up and walked closer. She heard fast whispers. " _She will prick her hoof on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death_." The princess lifted her hoof to the spindle and hesitated. " _No power on earth_ …" The whispers said. Fluttershy put her hoof on the spindle and heard, " _Sleep like death_ …"

Nightmare Moon saw the sun set and heard a scream and felt a pang in her chest. "It is done…" She whispered.

Fluttershy fell to the ground, asleep and softly breathing. Applejack ran in, followed by Rarity. "Oh no…." Applejack whispered. Rarity bent next to the princess. She checked and nodded to Applejack. They knew that Nightmare Moon's curse had been fulfilled and their princess was now asleep, for all time…


	9. True Love's Kiss

"You won't make it out alive!" Spike cried. Discord snapped his fingers and they were right outside a fancy door. "Is this Fluttershy's room?" Nightmare Moon asked. He nodded. "Oh Spike, I need you, Spike, I can't do this without _you_ , Spike!" The dragon muttered. "I can hear you."

"She's only sleeping..." Sweetie whispered, watching Fluttershy in her bed. "Sweets! She's sleeping forever!" Scootaloo cried. "Well, true love doesn't just fall off trees!" Applebloom said. Suddenly, the door opened and a red carpet rolled in. Music from unseen trumpets came and Discord walked in, cape on his shoulders, crown on his head. The breezies gasped and flew in front of the bed. "Who are you?" Applebloom growled. "What are you?" Scootaloo questioned. "Are you a prince?" Sweetie Belle asked, eyeing his crown. "Why, yes! Yes I am! I am prince Discord of the chaos." Discord announced. Then he saw the princess in her bed. "Fluttershy…" He whispered. The draconequus ran past the trio and brushed a bit of the mare's pink mane away from her face. "He knows her…." Applebloom whispered. "So romantic!" Sweetie Belle sighed. "Why is she sleeping?" Discord asked, after trying to gently shove her awake, then using a huge alarm clock. The breezies flew up to him. "She's trapped under a spell!" Scootaloo said. "Isn't she beautiful?" Applebloom asked. "The most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on…" Discord whispered. "Would you like to kiss her?" Sweetie Belle blurted out. "Very much…" The prince sighed. "Do it then!" Scootaloo cried, pushing him forward. "I'm no sap expert, but I've only met her once, she was very kind to me." Discord said. "Haven't you heard of love at first sight?!" Sweetie said. "Kiss her!" The trio creid. Discord pumped some spray in his mouth and leaned down. "Go on…" Applebloom whispered. He leaned closer and the breezie as leaned in, eyes growing big. "A sleeping spell? Why wouldn't she just be killed if somepony hated her that much?" Discord asked. "Oh, come on!" Sweetie Belle cried. "KISS HER!" The breezies yelled. So, he gave Fluttershy a long and tender kiss.

Nightmare Moon, who was hidden, but still watching, bit her lip. She expected Fluttershy to gasp in air or flutter open her eyes and smile up at the prince, but she still was quiet and sleeping. The breezies sighed softly. Spike, next to the alicorn, put his head down. Nightmare Moon felt hot tears come on. "Y-you didn't do it right! It has to be true love! We must tell the king!" Applebloom said. She and the others pushed Discord out and shut the door behind them.

A few seconds later they arrived at the throne room. "I can't belive that didn't work! It was supposed to be a kiss of-" Applebloom was interrupted by a dark voice. "True love?" They turned to Sombra. "Your highness!" The trio said together, bowing. The king simply waved them away. "The princess Fluttershy has been put under the curse!" Scootaloo cried. "Finally!" Sombra sighed. "W-what do you mean?" Sweetie Belle whispered. "You see, when I married Celestia, I wanted to get her out of the picture immediately, until I learned of our little heir. She foiled my plans! I couldn't just kill the queen and the baby in the same night! That would be too suspicious!" He cooed. "Then, Tia's sister came to the princess's christening and half of my problems were solved! I entrusted my daughter with you because I _knew_ silly little girls couldn't keep a secret like that forever!" He said. "You mean… this is our fault?" Applebloom asked. "No! But of course not. It's so many ponies faults! You three's, Tia's, that sicking Luna, and the princess herself led to her death!" Sombra chuckled. He thought of Fluttershy "Poor little pony, with her out of the way, I can finally take over!" He laughed. "You beast!" Discord cried, throwing a cream pie in the king's face. Sombra flung it off and snarled. "Your childish trick amuse me, prince." He lunged the breezies and Discord. They dodged, but the trio gasped as a guard slammed a bird cage over them. Discord prepared for a swing with his rubber hammer when dark crystal captured him. "Let us go!" Sweetie Belle cried, banging into the side of the cage. "So you can find some pony to wake the princess? I should think not." Then he glanced at Discord. "As for you, those crystals disable you to use your magic, so you have no way to get to Fluttershy! Wait, how did you know she was here?" He asked. " Nightmare Moon told me and so I came here to wak…" Discord realized his mistake and covered his mouth. "So, the alicorn _is_ here. I wondered when she would show! But I have a special plan for her…."

Nightmare Moon stood next to Fluttershy's bed and looked down at the princess. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, what I have done to you is unforgivable…" The alicorn whispered. "I was so lost in hatred and revenge… I…." She started to choke up. "Sweet Fluttershy, you stole what was left of my heart!" The aunt cried. She brushed some of the pink hair off the mare's face. "And now… I've lost you forever." The alicorn said. "I swear, no harm shall come to you as long as I live… I will stay by your side forever." She promised. Then, she wiped a tear away and whispered, "And not a single day will past where I don't miss your smile…" The alicorn leaned down and kissed Fluttershy on the forehead. "I love you…" She sighed. The princess was still and the aunt bit her lip. She started to sob at the side of the bed. A few seconds later, a hoof touched her. "Hello, godmother…" Fluttershy whispered. Nightmare Moon looked up and saw her niece lying in bed, eyes open. "Hello, beastie." She said. Fluttershy giggled and give her signature, soft smile. "No truer love…" Spike whispered.


	10. Battle

"Godmother?" Fluttershy asked, now awake and out of bed. "Yes, dear?" Nightmare Moon said, as they walked down the empty corridor. "Are we going back to the Everfree now?" Fluttershy whispered. "If that is what you wish." Said her aunt. The princess smiled and the alicorn smiled back. They walked into the throne room, with Spike riding on Fluttershy's back. "Why is it so empty?" The dragon asked. Suddenly, a dark pink, chin net released from the ceiling. Fluttershy saw it was centimeters away from her and gasped when she saw Nightmare Moon scream in pain under it. A army marched in. "We got her!" A soldier yelled. King Sombra entered and laughed at the fallen alicorn. "Stop!" Fluttershy cried as he stepped closer. He looked up and saw the princess. "What are you doing awake?" The King growled. The mare pointed to Nightmare Moon. "She gave me true love's kiss…. Wait, you're my father…. and my mother was locked up…" She started, putting it all together. "Where's… Tia?!" Nightmare Moon gasped in pain. "And you… You wanted me to sleep! You were going to kill me without that curse!" Fluttershy cried. "I didn't want a goddy four hooves like you ruling the kingdom! I will rule alone, and you're in the way." The king motioned to a guard who grabbed Fluttershy. He put his sword to her neck and the princess gasped. "When you're ready." Sombra yawned. "Into a bigger dragon!" Nightmare Moon cried. Spike grew and the guards ran to fight him. The one holding the mare gasped, giving Fluttershy a opportunity. The princess used her wings to fly away from the sword. She landed gracefully next to him. "Run, Fluttershy!" Nightmare Moon gasped, still burning under the net. The dragon breathed fire and kept the soldiers busy, leaving the princess to run off. She did and the alicorn sighed. After a few minutes, she saw the dragon being taken down. She growled as Sombra approached her.

Fluttershy had ran and stopped to catch her breath. She looked around and saw she was right next to her room. "Maybe I can find something to save godmother…" She whispered. The mare soon found an even grander door and opened it. Inside, she felt despair sink into her for some reason. It was most likely because the room was filled with darkness and shadows. The only piece of furniture she saw was a dark chest of drawers. The princess had no doubt this was her father's room and knew at once that nothing of her's or her mother's could be in there. She suddenly saw a bright blue light shine from the chest, a very welcome sign. Fluttershy rushed to it and opened a drawer. There, in a small vial was a dark blue aura with white stars that twinkled back at her. She picked it up and put it in her mane for safe keeping. As she ran down the hall, the princess stopped when she heard muffled yells from the throne room.

Fluttershy gasped when she saw her aunties as breezies, in a bird cage and even more of a surprise, Discord, captured to the ground with black crystal. They all had gags on them. The girl removed them. "Fluttershy! We're sorry!" The trio cried together. "It's okay, I think we all made mistakes today…" Fluttershy sighed, remembering how she had been a weak and gullible fool to her evil father who wanted her dead. "Discord? Did you come to sa-" She stopped herself. "That's right… You needed to come here before the curse…" She whispered. The princess turned away and unlocked the breezies cage. They flew up and conected their antennas. They started to glow, and with a blast, set Discord free. He ran to Fluttershy and he kissed her passionately and quickly. Fluttershy gasped and blushed in surprise. "I'm sorry… I just couldn't take it anymore." The prince sighed. "I didn't say you had to stop…" The princess whispered. They kissed and the brezies sighed togther. "Oh!" Fluttershy gasped, pushing Discord away for a moment. "Nightmare Moon's in trouble! We have to help!" She creid.

Sombra stopped in front of Nightmare Moon and he laughed. "So, what is it like, being a alicorn with no powers?" He asked. Nightmare Moon only looked at him with tears in her eyes, pain searing through her. "You're helpless against me." The King whispered. "And now, right before you leave us… I'll let you say goodbye to the only thing you love, for she must die as well." He chuckled. "Bring the princess forward!" Sombra called. All the guards looked at one another, praying one of them had her. "What?! You let her go?!" Sombra creid. "No, it's not anypony's fault but mine, I simply flew out!" A soft voice said. All looked to the stairs and saw the breezies, the chaos prince and Fluttershy looking down. "Get them!" Sombra creid. Discord snapped and a pie appeared in his paw. "Attack!" He cried. He and the trio flew down and Fluttershy smashed the vial hidden in her mane. The magic zoomed out and Nightmare Moon gasped. It went into her and she flapped her powerful wings. Sombra screamed in rage and Fluttershy squealed with joy as the alicorn flung off the net and the one on Spike. The guards were fighting the numerous, silly attacks of Discord, the beams from the breezies, and now, Spike's fire, so the king had to fight the alicorn all by himself.

Nightmare Moon hurdled a magic blast at him, it was a huge ball of energy and sent him to the floor. The alicorn escaped to the balcony to catch her breath when Sombra tackled her from aunt screamed and clutched to the edge of the railing, the king holding on to his tail. Fluttershy heard the struggle and flew out.

She gasped and grabbed on to Nightmare Moon's hooves. "Godmother!" She creid, sweat coming on. "I'm slipping!" She sobbed. Sombra heard this and pulled harder. "Somepony help us!" Fluttershy screamed. Just as her back hooves slipped over, somepony strong grabbed them. The pony pulled them up and Nightmare Moon gasped. "Tia!" She cried. "Luna! I'm so sorry!" Celestia whispered, embracing her little sister. "Mother?" Fluttershy asked. The queen ran over and hugged her daughter. Suddenly, Sombra tackled Fluttershy to the ground and was about to smash her throat. "Don't you dare!" Nightmare Moon growled. Sombra only smirked and Fluttershy started to choke. Luna was enraged and her eyes glowed pure white. "Sombra! You have terrorized the ponies for far too long! You have imprisoned my sister and have attempted to murder my niece many times! You shall pay for what you have done by spending forever in Tartarus!" She boomed. "You shall not harm my family ever again!" Luna growled. She used her magic to transfer Sombra to Tartarus, never to be seen again.


	11. Ever After

_And so, Nightmare Moon, now known as Princess Luna, took down her wall of thorns and invited Fluttershy to see the Everfree as it had been when she and Celestia were together, for now, they were again._

Celestia and Luna were walking together when Fluttershy asked, "Mother? How did you get out of the cell?" The queen merely pointed to two mares, Rarity and Applejack. "When Sombra and you two were fighting, they helped me escape to help save Equestria." Tia said. The princess blushed and waved to them. The ponies waved back to Fluttershy and they invited her to talk to them. "Sister," Luna said. "We must pick a unity for our kingdoms. Would you like to be it?" She asked. "No, I think somepony else is more qualified." Tia laughed.

"Don't drop it!" Applebloom cried, carrying a golden crown with diamond flowers and butterflies on it with her breezies friends. Fluttershy was wearing a white gown with golden patterns of leafs and flowers on it and stood on the stage Luna had made for this occasion alongside her mother, aunt, and Spike. When the breezies got there, Sweetie Belle said, "We present this crown to our little Fluttershy, for whom we gave up sixteen long and tiresome years for, but," Luna glared at her. Spike smiled as he took the crown and placed it on Fluttershy's head. "Our kingdoms are United." Tia said. "I present Princess Fluttershy! Princess of Equestria and the Everfree!" Luna called. The mare bowed to her new subjects, who clapped for her, and heard fireworks and a loud whistling. The princess looked up and spotted Discord grinning at her from the crowd. She giggled and smiled back.

 _The story isn't quite what you thought, I should know, for I was the one they called the 'Sleeping Beauty' My kingdom wasn't saved by a hero, nor a villain as prophecy said, but rather by one who was both, and her name was Luna._

"Godmother!" Fluttershy squealed. "We're going so fast!" She screeched. Crown and gown left behind, she was clinging onto Luna as her aunt took her flying to the heavens. "Ready?" Luna asked. "No!" Fluttershy squealed. Luna flung the princess into the air and Fluttershy spread her wings and flew. The breezes flew up next to her and Tia flew to Luna with Spike on her back. "That was incredible, my dear!" Discord laughed, hugging Fluttershy. They kissed. Luna flew faster, Spike yelled, "Wahoo! Best coronation ever!" Luna laughed as she flew into the sunset.


End file.
